That second basement
by Star333
Summary: When Vanellope looks into her "second" basement. She finds someone she really wishes she didn't find. She also finds out more about that person. R&R Vanillabutter & pumpkintaffy Rated T for language and drama
1. 100th win

Well I have no clue how far this fanfic will go, I mean the wreck-it Ralph fandom isn't completely dead, we still get stories posted and updated daily on the site. But anyways, I gotta do something for a summer fanfic.

Disclaimer- I do not own Wreck-it Ralph.

Last thing! I think I'm going to allow OC's in this.

The president of sugar rush Vanellope Von Schweetz was a mile away from the finish line. This win would be her one hundredth win; after all she was racing like a pro before she defeated Turbo about eight months ago. Vanellope looked down in her mirror and saw her racing rival and somewhat best friend Taffyta Muttonfudge right in tow behind her. She bulldozed Vanellope over with an evil laugh. Vanellope did the same thing but knocking her over harder.

"My Mod Vanellope what is your kart made of, metal instead of candy?" Taffyta asked laughing.

"Surprisingly no, it's not!" She shouted then hit Taffyta over one more time then reached the finish line. Vanellope jumped out of her kart and ran around in circles jumping up and down.

"Congrats Von Schweetz, looks like it's your one hundredth win." Taffyta said then walked over to her with the other racers following and ganging up all around her.

"Whoa did I do something wrong? I thought I was loved, did somebody lock up everyone's memories again?!"

"No pres. calm down, we do this to everyone on there one hundredth win." Swizzle said to Vanellope.

"Yeah come to the castle, we have something for you." Gloyd said then walked over to his kart. Rancis just shook his head and got into his kart too.

"Stinkbrain!" Vanellope calls then taps the back of her kart for Ralph to get on. Ralph walks over and gets on the back of her kart. "Ya know I'm not surprised that you haven't tipped this yet my royal diaper baby." Vanellope replies then starts up her kart and drives over to the three boys. "I'm just as surprised as you are too." Ralph says laughing as she drives over to the three boys. "Hey Ladies man, prankster, and pretty boy, ill race ya to the castle." Vanellope says then speeds off. The other three soon follow after her gaining up on her. Vanellope had sped off to the castle stopping at the door. The other three came up behind her.

"Make that one hundredth and one." Swizzle said then picked up Vanellope by one arm and Rancis hurrying to grab the other.

"Why do I have to get her legs?" Gloyd asked disappointed.

"Because we beat you here, and I don't lift people by their legs." Rancis said. Gloyd groaned then grabbed Vanellope by her legs. They walked through the castle to the backyard with Ralph following closely behind. They walked closer to Vanellope's royal pool in the shape of an old fashioned candy.

"Wait are you guys-." Vanellope was cut off when they threw her in the pool. When Vanellope went back to surface she gasped for air. Gloyd and Swizzle were laughing at Vanellope and Rancis looked more ashamed of himself.

"What's up Butterfingers? You don't seem to be having as much fun as them two." Vanellope said then got up out of the pool to hug Rancis.

"Uh I just had something on my mind." Rancis explained then shivered as Vanellope got him all wet.

"Hey love candies, everyone is going to tappers, are you two coming or are you both going to stay here and make out?" Gloyd joked, causing the two of them to blush.

"I'm coming and you Vanellope?" Rancis asked.

"Sure but I'm sitting with Ralph and the other two." Vanellope said then walked over to Ralph then punched his leg so he would turn around.

"Nice win out there kid, maybe I should be the one buying you drinks." Ralph said then picked her up onto his shoulder.

"Yeah! You should!" Vanellope shouted then jumped back down and pulled on Ralph's huge oversized hand.

"Hey, hey don't you want to dry off and change first?"

Vanellope sighed knowing Ralph was right then walked over to her a patio door, hitting the glass bouncing back to the ground.

"Damn Vanellope your maid is using the hell out of that window cleaner if you didn't see that." Swizzle said making Rancis and Gloyd laugh.

Vanellope gave all of them a mixture of a smirk and a frown. The three of them took off running and Vanellope walked inside to put another one of her outfits on. She spun around and looked at her bed. There was a box on it, she walked over to it and picked it up. She opened the box and looked inside. It was a note and a chocolate hairclip. One of Vanellope's favorite things was chocolate. She read the note and it said

Every day I watch you race and win, the bigger my heart for you gets. I watch from the back but the back of your head is still cute to me. But for now I chose to not say who I am, but I can say I'm a guy. From your secret admirer.

"Sounds like something Jubileena and Crumbs wrote. But I'll still take the hairclip." Vanellope said then walked over to her mirror doing something really quickly. She walked out of her room sticking the note in her hoodie pocket. Walking out to Ralph and punching him again.

"Ouch really is this necessary for every time you want my attention?" Ralph asked then looks surprised at Vanellope. "Is that necessary what you did to your face?" Ralph asked then Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Ralph I'm 17 now-"

"Actually you are nine."

"Programmed to be nine but I'm not. Plus I'm on my own."

"Okay whatever you say president fart feathers." Ralph said then pushed Vanellope away playfully. Vanellope stumbles backwards onto the ground laughing then getting up.

Okay so this has a sucky start but it'll get better, I wasn't really sure how to start it out. Also next chapter will be at tappers. Also I went to the dentist and, I am balling my eyes out. Not eating for three days- at least that's what I was told. Last time it was three weeks I had sensitive teeth . Eagle you know I'll manage it some way. *laughs*

If you want me to use your oc then fill this out. Also not to be all like "stereotypical" but id prefer people who are members because then I can have more communication better.

Name-

Age-

Skills-

Appearance-

Candy theme-

Personality-

Likes/hates-

That's all I really need, it's not really a contest per say. Like if I don't think I can't work with your OC then I won't.


	2. Tappers

Yeah the thing with the Ocs it was more of a first come first serve thing because I started this chapter fast. But that doesn't mean I won't use your OC.

Caption Alaska owns Herschel Nougatson , sea Eagle owns Joe Sweetstone, ShootingStarBlitz owns Clair Cremecape.

Vanellope and Ralph walked into tappers both laughing. They walked over to the where Felix and Calhoun were sitting.

"Hey guys!" Vanellope said crawling on the inside.

"She got thrown into the pool." Ralph said laughing.

"It's not funny, I wasn't- oh dear god here they finally come." Vanellope said sarcastically.

Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, Joe, Clair, and Herschel. The six most annoying boys in the whole arcade according to tapper.

"No! No! No! No! And No!" Tapper said stressed out.

"What about me?" Joe asked.

"Huh?"

"You only said "no" five time."

"Can you boys just get out? It's been a really long day."

"Kick paying customers out? Some business you are Tapper!" Clair shouted out.

"You boys have the count to three to get out." Tapper threatened then grabbed a bat.

"One .Two .Three what now bitch boy?" Swizzle asked. Tapper had leaned down into the counter to the six boys.

"If I give you boys five kegs of root beer will you please leave me alone for the rest of the week?"

They all looked around to each other, then nodded in agreement.

"Meet me in the back." Tapper said then walked around to the back of his store.

"So Vanellope find more secrets to your castle?" Felix asked trying to start a conversation.

"I did! I found another door in my basement. It's kinda weird how I just now found it. I need help moving something out the way of it." Vanellope said.

"We'll help you Vanellope."

"Yeah I bet it's just a walk in closet." Ralph said.

"I bet so too." Calhoun agreed.

"Well only one way to find out." Vanellope said then chugged her root beer.

Meanwhile, behind Tappers the boys had their Karts around back. Tapper really hopped this would get them to leave for a whole week.

"Okay boys all done take it. Please anywhere! You don't have to go home but you cannot stay here!" Tapper pleaded.

The 6 boys took the three kegs to sugar rush and went to the taffy swamp.

"Who has a timer?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm sure everyone with a phone stupid." Swizzle said.

"Time me I'm going to chug this whole thing."

"I'd like to see him try." Joe said.

"Shut it Sweetstone!"

"Fine twenty nine coins says you can do it in five minuets."

"I Accept, and I only need four anyways."

Rancis and Swizzle had got a keg off of Joe's Kart moving it on to the ground.

"Okay Orangeboar lay down," Rancis said then snickered. "I put down fifteen coins saying he can't chug it down."

"I put five." Clair said.

"Twelve says he can." Swizzle said.

"Another twelve says he can also." Herschel said.

Gloyd laid down under the keg spout then Joe started the timer on his phone. Gloyd chugged down all the rootbeer as fast as he could. Getting one fourth done when he had only two minuets left. Gloyd had slowed down his drinks when he started to get full. Rancis looked at the side of the keg to see the meter on the side.

When Joes timer went off him and Rancis screamed in victory.

"I told you!" Joe said then high fived Rancis.

"Okay there all yours," Gloyd said then laid his head back. "I feel sick."

"Sick from that lost?" Joe asked as he divided all twenty four coins into the three of them.

"No," Gloyd said then got up and puked into a lollipop bush.

"Also don't eat those."

As the time pasted the boys played laughed, made bets, and played games such as who could burp the loudest. Gloyd won that every time.

"So Rancis how are you and the president?" Swizzle asked then everyone turned there attention to Rancis. This was always an interesting topic to be on.

"I'm still single aren't I?" Rancis asked annoyed.

"Yeah you are, better get into the game Rancis." Swizzle said.

"It's so hard though, I get nervous every time."

"Didn't you tell crumbs and Jubi to write Vanellope a note for you?" Joe asked.

"Yeah but now that I look at it I really wish I didn't."

The guys had peeped over Rancis's shoulder to read the note. They all started laughing at it.

"That's why two girls should never and I mean never! Write your crush a love note!" Joe laughed.

"I know that for next time."

Well we have some bad ass boys in sugar rush. Somebody needs to help tapper. *laughs*


	3. King Candy?

Anyways I got nothing to say really.

Sea Eagle owns Joe and that's probably the only oc for this chapter.

"Right here guys." Vanellope said as she led Joe, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to a bookshelf in front of a door.

"A bookshelf? Really Van? I could have moved that a long time." Joe said then fell over trying to lean on it.

"Yeah I want it moved, not destroyed."

Calhoun and Ralph both got on one side and pushed the bookshelf out of the way. Vanellope stood in front of the door. It was pushed open and knocked Vanellope over. Everyone looked up at who came out.

"King Candy?" They all asked in unison.

"Yes King Candy, Vanellope please hear me out." King Candy said.

"Watch it I have a pocket knife!" Joe said then pulled it out.

"I think we should give him a chance." Felix said.

"Thank you Fix it Felix. Vanellope I was down here the whole time that Turbo thing never happened with the real me. Turbo locked me down here and put that bookshelf over the door. Don't you remember me?" King Candy asked.

"I remember you as a villain." Vanellope said then walked away, King Candy had ran after her. He stopped her in her tracks.

"You and I were so close. Take me to the code room, I'll show you what I mean."

"Fine but Ralph your holding him back!" Vanellope said then Ralph picked him up by the shirt. Vanellope stopped at the code room door.

"Okay what now?" Vanellope asked.

"Open the code room then flip the switch to the side of the door, it's on the right."

Vanellope did what he said but hesitated to flip the switch.

"Please trust me, you won't be harmed." King Candy soothed. Vanellope signed then flipped the switch. The game had flickered off then turned back on. Vanellope flipped the switch back up.

"Maybe this will help you believe it more." King Candy said then handed Vanellope a picture. On the picture was her dressed as a princess and King Candy with his arm wrapped around her. Rancis was on the other side of the picture too.

"So King crazy what did that do?" Ralph asked.

"It restored her memory of me her being a princess everything, it basically reset the game once again."

"I remember that night! I woke up from a loud slam and that was probably that door with the bookshelf." Vanellope exclaimed then walked back pulling on King Candy's wrist.

"Wait, wait what?! Kid nobody understands!" Ralph shouted out then followed with Felix, Calhoun, and Joe behind.

Vanellope and King Candy were in the other basement looking at pictures.

"So I guess you really are my dad." Vanellope said.

"Kid wait what's going on I'm confused." Ralph said scratching the back of his head.

"King Candy was my dad before the whole turbo take over thing." Vanellope said.

"Let me explain, we had been plugged in for about a month, it was a few days after Turbo time and Road Blasters had just got unplugged." King Candy started.

Flashback

"Nice day of racing my old man." Vanellope said taking her helmet covered in icing off.

"What did I say about calling me that?" King Candy asked making Vanellope snicker. Vanellope and King Candy had raced back to the castle after that day of racing.

Vanellope had taken a shower sense she got knocked into the icing on top of the giant cupcake.

"So that Road Blasters game and turbo time? What happened with that?" Vanellope asked climbing into the bed with King Candy. Hugging him and getting her wet hair on him.

"Oh just a little conflict nothing to worry about."

"Oh, well night dad, we have a big day tomorrow!"

Vanellope had left his room slamming the door.

Middle of the night.

King Candy slowly creeps down the main stairs. He had heard a loud noise, when he got to the bottom there was some creature.

"Who are you?" King Candy asked stepping away. The creature had a white helmet with a red streak down the middle. He wore a jump suite matching that pattern.

"I'm turbo the greatest racer ever! My game went down now this stupid racing game shall too!" Turbo declared.

"It's not my fault you got jealous," King Candy said then laughed. "I'd like to see you try."

"Show me your code room!"

"Why would I do that?"

Turbo had pulled out a gun he shined it in the moonlight so he could see what kind of gun it was.

"Good enough explanation?" King Candy nodded, the type of gun Turbo had was a game gun, it would kill anyone inside or outside their game no matter what, usually GCS security had them. Turbo grabbed King Candy by one arm and jammed the end of the gun into King Candy's back.

"Show me the code room." Turbo demanded, King Candy walked near the code room.

"It's unlocked." King Candy said then was thrown to the ground by turbo.

Turbo had ripped something out of King Candy's code. It was the main code, if disintegrated anyone can turn into him. Turbo had brought out a hammer.

"No, no don't! Can I at least have some last words? Also a last look?" King Candy asked with so weary in his eyes.

"Fine, you have 10 minuets!" Turbo shouted then set his main code down.

King Candy had ran to Vanellope's room opening her door carefully. He pulled out a piece of paper. Writing a note on it. King Candy hid it behind a picture frame in Vanellope's room hoping she would get it in the morning. He kissed her forehead then ran away back down the stairs to Turbo.

"Do what you must, but don't hurt my daughter." King Candy pleaded. Turbo smirked then smashed King Candy's code. Brushing some of King Candy's code dust towards him he transformed into King Candy. The Turbo version of King Candy had picked up the original one dragging him out of the code room and to the basement. Seeing a door he threw him in. King Candy tumbled down the stairs. Turbo had pushed a bookshelf in front of the door. The original King Candy tried to open the door but it was blocked. King Candy sat down on a stair and worried about what Turbo's plans were.

That's the end of the flashback, it probably would have been better if I did it in first person. But oh well. Another note I'm so sorry if this sucked.

~Star333


End file.
